1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of deckings which is placed on the ground for use as a temporary path for a vehicle, for example on a construction site.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventionally known to place a decking on the ground for use as a temporary path for a vehicle or the like, for example on a construction site. A plurality of such deckings are usually combined together for use, for example, on a construction site. Conventionally, a plurality of deckings have generally been simply arranged for use.
However, the above mentioned simple arrangement of the deckings may often cause a displacement in position of the deckings and a gap between the deckings when the vehicle or the like passes on the deckings. Thus, a troublesome operation for correcting the displacement in position of the deckings has been often required. One possible method to avoid such a complicated operation is to connect the deckings. In this case, however, damage may be caused in the connection between the deckings.